


Crossing

by Xparrot



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race enough and you'll always see lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes ficlets just happen. Thanks to Skuld for the car-correction, and for introducing us to this marvelous series!

Race enough and you'll always see lines, even on ordinary roads, in ordinary cars.

Takumi's leg is broken, but it's the hand the doctors are worried about. "We won't know for sure," they say. "Not until he wakes up."

Smoking's not allowed in the hospital. Bunta keeps his hands in his pockets instead, as he asks, "Was it an accident?"

Takahashi Keisuke hasn't moved from the waiting room in two days, except to go outside to call his brother. His eyes are bloodshot when they meet Bunta's. "No," he says.

So Bunta goes and finds the guy. It's not a difficult line to follow; the FC has left a trail of wrecks and damage across three prefectures.

The guy sneers at Bunta, an old man thinking he can race. But he doesn't turn down the challenge.

There are lines and there are lines, and Bunta knows better than to think he can see all of them. But there's no doubt which one he's going to take, this time.

It's been a long time since he's driven in a real battle. The Impreza skids, halfway around the third corner, over-corrects. Bunta pulls out of it but clips the guy's rear bumper, sends him into a tailspin that flips the FC over the guardrail.

They get the guy out, get him to the hospital in time. His FC gets left on the slope.

"Bad luck," the gallery says. He should have known better. Racing's a young man's game.

Outside the hospital, Bunta lights another cigarette, his eyes following the faint line of smoke drifting up into the sky.


End file.
